


Mess

by KarouYamisaki



Series: House of Many Ways [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarouYamisaki/pseuds/KarouYamisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and his Time-Tots attempt to bake, Rose is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess

Her lord of time is coated from head to toe in flour and various types of the slimes that are also coating the kitchen.

He only grins and shrugs at her questioning eyebrow.

She turns and with narrowed eyes to her little time tot boys, their ginger hair dusted with the flour the same as their father. Both were giggling at their fathers expense, blue eyes the only clear part of their faces.

"Whoa!" Her daughter exclaims wide brown eyes taking in the destruction of the kitchen. She glances questionably at her, like she has any clue what had happened. Rose turns to her boys with a sigh, smiling back at them and says;

"Aright boys, clean this up now."


End file.
